Computer and software users have grown accustomed to user-friendly software applications for co-authoring files, documents, messages, and the like. For example, storage providers (e.g., cloud storage providers) provide applications such as word processing applications, spreadsheet applications, electronic slide presentation applications, email applications, chat applications, voice applications, and the like, where users can co-author and collaborate with one another within the applications. Current entities and/or storage providers that provide collaboration experiences require that applications, files, and/or metadata about the applications and/or files be stored on the entity's service and/or storage itself. That is, the file contents and the metadata about the file are both stored in the same location and tied to the entity service and/or storage provider. In turn, current techniques for providing application collaboration experiences may be slow, inefficient, and require users to collaborate within and store applications tied to a particular storage provider.